Through all the sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love beside me
by SailorYue
Summary: Eddie calls Venom a parasite one time too many and they get in a fight. Will this be the last time though?


Title is from the song "For the dancing and the Dreamers from How to train your Dragon 2, which is totally a symbrock song.

...

"Look, we really need to get this figured out guys. I don't mind it in the short run, but I need to know what's going to happen going forward. " Anne's life sure has gone far into the strange in the past months, what with her ex-fiance being in a permanent relationship with an alien symbiote. At least until recently. They'd had a disagreement and Anne was now the mediator and short term caretaker for Venom, since he couldn't live in Earth's environment alone.

"I don't really understand why this disagreement even happened. " Eddie sat across from Anne at the small table in the kitchen. "I mean, it's just a word. I don't mean anything bad when I use it. And I already apologized for this, V."

Eddie reached to pet Venom's head, but pulled back when the symbiote recoiled out of his reach, causing a tremor to pass thru Anne.

"It seems you do when you always use it, even though we ask you not to, Eddie." Venom was out as almost a second head for Anne. Their voice was closer to a deeper voice if her's. It was almost disconcerting not hearing the usual deep timber Eddie was used to. Venom dipped their head into the cup of hot chocolate that was set next to Anne's coffee.

Eddie started to roll his eyes and say something flippant when Anne cut him off by raising her hand. "Eddie, Why don't you tell us the literal definition of 'parasite'?"

Eddie furrowed his brow and did what she asked. "Alright. A parasite is a creature that feeds off a host. Usually at the host organism's expense."

"Is that how you see us, Eddie?"

"No, V, I..." Eddie started.

"Do we not help you, Eddie?" Venom cut him off.

"Well you..." But Venom would not let him finish.

"Would a parasite heal your broken bones? Would a parasite help you save the world against all odds? WOULD A PARASITE BRING YOU BACK FROM THE BRINK OF DEATH?" Venom's voice grew louder with each question. Anne winced at the last one and brought her hand to gently stroke their head. Eddie felt like a heel.

"There are some things that a simple 'I'm sorry' can't fix, Eddie. I've lived with you before and I know how empty your apologies can get." Eddie averted his gaze at Anne's statement. "This is one of those things where you have to understand why what you did needs more than just an apology. Venom, why don't you tell Eddie what you told me last night?"

Venom dipped their head back into the cup of chocolate before looking at Eddie with their pearlescent eyes. Eddie was always astounded at how they could be so white yet so colorful at the same time; reflecting so many colors. Venom stared so intently at Eddie, he started to feel awkward, but kept his eyes locked on Venom's.

"Eddie, we have told you that where we come from, we are considered a loser, correct?" Eddie nodded. "There is more to it than that. And it is why that word hurts us." Venom blinked, as if trying to get the will to tell their story. "The klyntar, my race... Ours is a parasitic race. By nature we are parasites. We are supposed to take, use, consume, dispose. Rinse and repeat. The host was just a tool to get us what we wanted. But... I... Did not like that. I preferred collaboration and cooperation."

Eddie remembered their first face to face meeting, where Venom asked for his cooperation in his quest. He nodded to Venom, indicating for them to continue their story.

"A host that wasn't fearful or even brain dead lasted longer than one that was merely a husk. The other klyntar saw that as an aberration. It was wrong. 'What kind of parasite befriends their host?' 'What a useless parasite.' 'Can't you do something right for once?' I've heard all sorts of insults, but all because I want to take care of my hosts. A cooperative host lasted longer than the ones used just as tools. See, Eddie. I do everything possible to fight my nature. I do not want to be a parasite. I want to be a creature that cares for, and is cared by, their host."

"Symbiosis." Eddie muttered.

"Yes. But if this is not something you can see... Perhaps I should find a different host."

Eddie sat there in silence to think this over, the only sound coming from a ticking clock. He shielded his eyes, which suddenly felt like they were burning. "God I'm such an idiot." He mumbled quietly.

Anne and Venom looked over at him. He looked at Venom, eyes glistening.

"How can I even call myself a reporter? A good reporter asks questions. You always asked me questions, you're always so curious about humanity and the Earth. But I never once asked about you. God. I feel so horrible, V... Venom." It didn't feel right to call them V anymore. He found it almost hard to swallow; he tried to clear his throat. "Look. I understand if you would just rather stay here with Anne, I won't stop you. She'd definitely be a good choice and would treat you right. But I promise you this. I'm not going to give up this time."

Venom cocked their head. "What do you mean?"

Eddie looked into Anne's eyes. "When Anne dumped me, I just let it go. I didn't do anything to try to win her back. You saw what my life was like when we met. I'm not letting that happen again. Existence without you is unbearable, so if you'll let me, I'll fight to win you back."

Venom scrunched their face in confusion. "Eddie would fight? For us?"

Eddie reached out to lay a hand on Venom's head, feeling a slight relief when they didn't flinch away this time. He was going to miss the soft living gel. "Yes. I would even climb to the top of the news building to win you back.."

"But Eddie does not like heights!"

Eddie let out a humorless chuckle. "But I'd do it if I thought it would help earn your trust back. To prove that I truly am sorry." He stood up, as if to go. "Thanks for letting us talk Annie. I'm sorry you got in the middle of all this."

She gave him a soft smile. "It's ok Eddie."

Eddie pulled back, but found his hand was stuck fast. "Um, Venom? I kind of need my hand back if I'm goin-"

He trailed off as his hand was enveloped in black goo. He watched in stunned silence as tendrils wrapped themselves around his wrist and slowly crawled up his arm, causing a warm tingling sensation as it entered his body. He sat down with a start.

OUR HAND, EDDIE.

Eddie sent waves of relief and gratitude to his symbiote. "Yeah, V. *Ours*"


End file.
